The purpose of this application is to improve and upgrade the Animal Care program in order to provide the environment and services necessary to continue National Jewish Center's commitment to excellence in clinical and basic research by meeting the needs of investigators and satisfying PHS and USDA regulations. In order to accomplish this objective, it is necessary to create different levels of care for our large mouse population and to obtain appropriate sized rabbit cages. Our conventional mouse housing must now be separated into three sections: viral positive with unlimited access, viral negative with limited investigator access, and viral negative with no investigator access. This separation necessitates an upgraded HVAC system, new equipment, and increased staffing. In order to be in compliance with rabbit housing regulations, it is essential to obtain new racks with larger cages.